opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/The Game of Kings: New Game.
Somehwere in the new world is a huge island, bigger then alabasta, it is chock full of sky scrappers and houses, large train tracks extend from it to the Calm belts which were near by'' From space view the train line over the water connects a good chunk of nearby islands in the calm belts, the main island in the new world has a large and growing population The island is known for being the best island to live in the New World, everything can be found here, easily, lots of pirates who managed to sail so far as to reach it reside in it when realizing the islands in front of them are too tough The name of the island is known Hell's Oasis, as his name sake would imply it's a summer island, but the climate is mostly warm around the year A large imposing tower of white and grey, stands in the middle of the island, it comes off as weird at first but it is useful for knowing your relative position anywhere in the island, as it reaches so high it can be seen from any corner of the island at night In the port of the island a small and very technology filled ship arrives, with Titus, Azuma, Hao and ??? with them '''Titus: full of glee We've arrived everyone! ???: looks into the island with a menacing glare I don't trut this place... Titus: grabs his camera and jumps off the boat like a child Off we go for urban photographs~ Hao: pats ??? In the back forcibly Liven up will you? We should name you grumpy maybe looks upwards playfully Azuma: presses a button in a phone like apparatus Now now, don't bully Eridan. Eridan: looks at Azuma annoyed I don't need your protection. Azuma swiftly grabs Eridan by his neck and puts him under his arm pit Azuma: rubbing his fist on Eridan's head Let's go before we lose Titus. Azuma and Hao follow Titus into the city with Eridan just behind them Eridan's hair is now cut and not as long as before, his expression still incredibly vicious and the purple flame around him as grown brighter but not bigger He walks ever so slightly slouched forward with an annoyed expression Eridan: What are we were for anyways... Azuma: looks attentively at Titus Titus said we should come here, he was told so when meditating Eridan: By who? Hao: she looks into the distance A whispering... Eridan: A whisper ? Titus is seen casually taking photos of people all around but first asking permission, he even interrupted some couples asking if he could take a snap at them Titus: laughing very low Everyone here is so photogenic, how lucky of me~ Hao: Yes, neither of you were with him that night, I couldn't sleep so I went to check on him in the mountain Hao starts moving her fingers in the air in front of her drawing a picture of a meditating Titus Hao: Upon getting close, something entered my mind, my will literally died, my body froze up completely and all I could see was a peaceful Titus. A whispering came from somewhere, but Titus was not the culprit, he didn't move his mouth, I couldn't make any words of what was said. Azuma: writing in a note book What did he say when you guys talked? Hao: He shrugged it off as a harmless mediation phase and he told me it would help us. Azuma: It won't hurt to check what he wants in this island thou Eridan: looks at the 2 with a confused face Why would you trust something that only speaks to you through your mind? Azuma: ponders for a moment I dunno, I just feel like Titus is trust worthy, so I'll trust his decision. A few hours go by and the whole gang is in the center of the island's major park, it's late in the evening, sunset is close but not for half an hour Everyone is eating a different kind of ice cream, Titus has one on a stick, Hao has a cone, Azuma is eating one from a cup and Eridan is eating an ice cream sandwich Much to his dismay, Eridan's sandwich falls on the ground before he could finish it Eridan: blinking super fast Eh... Titus: finishes his That was great Hao: eats the cone Aren't you all glad I stole that guy's wallet? Titus: bonks her on the head You said the money was yours!! Eridan: flips the bench they were sitting in MY ICE CREAM FELL!!!! Azuma: sent flying with a sweatdrop on his face He's pretty mad about this ice cream... Azuma lands on the ground and offers the rest of his ice cream to Eridan Eridan: his eyes warm up Really? From out of nowhere the ice cream starts flying towards the top of a tree nearby ???: Don't mind if I do Eridan: looks at the man atop the tree Hey... That ice cream is mine... Eridan's purple flame grows in size, and transforms into a skeletal hand of the same color, it attempts to grab the man, but the hand can't close on him ???: HEY! There's no reason to be this rude, here have your ice cream The ice cream flies at Eridan hands who then growls at the man in the tree He hovers downwards and his entire body is shown, he sports a pretty casual look, black pants and boots, a white t-shirt and a grey plaid shirt over it Kain: My name's Kain, I'm not a foe, in fact I'm here to offer my services. Titus: takes a photo of him while he hovers Nice pose thumbs up Hao: Hey Eridan can I have some of Azuma's ice cream? Eridan: looks to the side Fine... Azuma: reaches for his wallet We can just buy more if you two want it. Kain: ... Hello? Titus: looks to the opposite side of Kain with his hand covering his eyes from the light The sunset is so close by, the city will be so pretty by then... he smiles Hao/Eridan: More Ice Cream! Yay! Azuma: It's like I'm baby sitting 2 children now. Kain: ... Facepalm Kain waves his hand a little and the clouds in the sky suddenly disappear a large shower of water completely wets the 4 people in front of him while he's safe under the tree Kain: coughs Ahem, as I was saying, I have a proposition for you. Kain gets punched in the face by Hao instantly Hao: super pissed off YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO DRY THIS TOP I'M WEARING DUMBASS!!!?!? Kain: his cheek is glowing red S-S-S-Sorry! Don't kill me! Eridan's face is covered by his hair, he hasn't moved yet Eridan: You... Eridan instantly becomes dry as his rage makes the purple flame turn giant and take the shape of the upper part of a skeleton Eridan: looks at Kain mortifying him YOU ARE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF! Kain holds his hands up and closes his eyes Titus: picks his nose while waving the other hand to make everyone stop so you said you were here to help us? Kain: sighs and relaxes again Yes, I am here to give you all a piece of my God Fruit. Azuma: Part of a God Fruit? Kain: Exactly, I'll give you some power of gravity, and you in trade help me. When you're strong enough you will help me defeat a creature which wasn't mean to be in this reality. For now she's just a chaotic little girl, but we removing her from this universe is an absolute necessity or we risk it destroying itself. Kain extends his hand and some darkness appears over it Kain: I'll give you a tattoo with a part of my power if you choose to accept. Eridan: This whole situation sounds fishy, why should we accept? Hao: Yeah, he's right, what guarantee do we have you're saying the truth? Azuma: scratches his cheek with his index finger The bakas have a point Kain: sighs Titus, show them... Titus: Huh? Kain: Show them what you saw, what made you come here. Titus: How do you know? Kain: I've got the world's best informant. Titus: places his camera down in front of him If you insist. Titus puts both his fists together and closes his eyes, a dim light blue light shines around him It grows bigger and more intense for a few seconds, and then suddenly it turns pitch black A large screech echoes across the island as everyone flinches in fear. Hao, Azuma and Eridan instinctively jump away and take defensive positions Kain: You all have nice instincts, but don't get too tense or it'll be horrifying. All 4 except Titus are knocked unconscious and they wake up inside Titus mind Titus: Sorry for the haki burst, I'm surprised it worked on you guys. Kain: shouldn't be able to knock me down with haki... Titus: I can hear all your thoughts here, in fact the reason you can hear me is cause I'm thinking these words Now allow me to introduce one of the various things I've learned while meditating. The scenery inside Titus mind is that of outer space, Titus is floating effortlessly in it, while everyone else is in a small glowing white platform Titus: After various meditation techniques, I've slowly began to understand how exactly my mind works and how the metaphysical word is like. In this place I can do pretty much everything I want to, it's my domain after all, but I've soon come to realize this place is not only mine, but also inhabited by other things and controlled by someone other then me. From the dark depths of the cosmos behind him large tentacles creep out and a noticeable beak, a gigantic squid like creature comes forth bigger then the planet itself It whispers to Titus, but it sounds more like an horrid scream incomprehensible by mortal ears to normal bystanders, Titus merely moves his 2 hands slowly and cosmic energy starts spiraling around him It vanishes as the cosmic energy dissipates into space, and Titus sighs peacefully Titus: Sorry about that, but you guys should understand now. Azuma: sweating and mesmerized How fascinating... Hao: puts her hand in her forehead I can't even believe what I just saw Eridan: How much longer till that? Titus: shrugs Who knows. But on the plus side, we probably won't have to fight Harime. Titus snaps his fingers and everyone wakes up back in the real world Kain: scratches his head damn... that was intense... Kain looks at everyone else and extends his hands regardless of what he saw Kain: a little embarrassed I guess I can still give you a piece of my powers, it helps me keep you guys always in my radar. If you want of course... He then proceeds to swing his hand in front of him quickly and on the back of everyone's left hand appears a tattoo Kain: There, all of you now have a tiny bit of my gravity power, you can apply the properties of gravity to anything you wish. Kain then proceeds to turn around, and walks away slowly waving his hand at them Kain: By the way, you guys seem to be tailed. Kain instantly disappears Hao: looks in the corner of his eyes Yeah... that man with the black cloak has been watching us a little too attentively since we arrived. Titus: smiles He's here... The real reason we came here in the first place. The man in black cloak instantly teleports in the middle of the 4 people, all of them unable to react in any way ???: Name's Noir, you 4 seem to be lucky, would you like to make a gamble? Eridan: looks at him with a suspicious look Why should we? Hao: looks at Titus What do we do... Azuma: First things first, what does this gamble entail? Noir: takes his cloak off to reveal a formal suit Your life for treasure and power. Titus: What's the catch? Noir: reaches for his pocket and takes out a set of cards None, you know this already don't you? Titus: ponders for a moment looking at everyone I guess... We accept! Noir: Great, all I need is a bit of your essence: hair, blood, nail, anything. Everyone pulls a single thread of their hair and gives it to Noir Noir clenches his fist with them all and it disappears, Noir starts fading away and so do the other 4 Noir: Welcome to the Game of Kings, where you come in as a loser and out as a king. A large trail of light extends across sky, but no one notices it, it splits into 2 after some time and shoots into the far cosmos suddenly they disappear in space and crash into a completely different place, an incredibly small blue sun is surrounded by 2 moon sized planets, one looks mostly black and another mostly white Titus and Hao landed on the black planet while Eridan and Azuma landed on the white one, both planets orbit at the same distance to the sun, but on completely opposite sides Both teams are on completely opposite sides of each other, and have no knowledge of one another, they all landed in a large circle of rock On the floor in front of them are 4 small cubes, each picks up one and an holographic display appears in front of them It reads as follow: Welcome young heroes to the Game of Kings, the goal is simple beat the game and you'll get the reward at the end. All must live to the end, the death of one means the death of all, but worry not, luck might be on your side. Be sure to properly complete your quest or you risk the destruction of everything in the planet you stand on currently. Good Luck. the hologram closes up after some time and the cube shape shifts into a black credit card like shape on golden letters the word "inventory" appears on it, under it "chat" and below that "quest List" Titus: How odd, you're the only one here. Hao: looks around Are they okay? Titus: sighs I hope so at least... a small hologram appears infront of Titus and Hao, Azuma's face and Eridan's show up Azuma'': 'sup '''Titus: Guys! Eridan: How come you 2 are trapped in this card... Hao: To us it's more like you're the ones trapped. Azuma: I'm pretty sure this works like a den den mushi television, I assume you guys hear us in the same time I say these words? Titus: instantly Yes Eridan: So how do we beat this game? Azuma: I guess we could explore the region and learn more about the place, we should learn more about this quest. Titus: yawns wonder if there's beds nearby I'm sleepy now Hao: grabs Titus' head Focus! Azuma looks deep into the scenery behind Titus and sees a large plane, full of grass and a forest, the sky is very clear with little to no clouds but no sun in sight Azuma: How come you guys get the warm place!? Behind Azuma and Eridan are a large number of mountains everywhere, all of them covered in snow, but the sky is somewhat clear, thou much like the other there is absolutely no sun in sight Titus: Luck I guess he sticks his tongue out Oh well we should probably explore for now and meet up later. Eridan: looking at the mountains spotting some villages in there yeah, let's see what this is all about. Category:Blog posts